


Hatake

by Persnikitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnikitty/pseuds/Persnikitty
Summary: Actions have consequences.





	Hatake

There was this thing: Hatake disliked blond peoples. He wasn't tacitly against the Yamanaka Clan, nor his former sensei. Rather, it was the demise of said sensei and the arrival, many years later after his ANBU tours (multiple), of a blond, malnourished, unloved miscreant without any paternal upbringing.

Jiraiya was godfather, and de-facto paternal figure. That said, he had been scarce for well over a decade. Hatake, the de-facto sibling, reasoned the reason was this kid. Kakashi, despite his too decade long absence, was well aware of Sarutobi's manipulations towards this...thing which looked like a scion of Sensei.

The...child had been conditioned to accept authority figures, love its village, and to always forgive. Hatake, having been given the burden of this skinsuit, used these concepts to their full.

While the other...things which looked like children...there was Uchiha. But this one was not Obito, nor would he ever be, so self absorbed like himself. Sasuke was both himself and his dead donation Uchiha teammate and brother, all the while being neither.

In the end, he only taught Uchiha-kun. The shrill one boosted the bloated ego and punished the skinsuit as a proxy, for the other males present. As for the Suit, it did as was asked. So while Uchiha was taught, it ran laps, performed dry squats, and pushups..,it was ignored until needed for Uchiha testing.

That would have been it, this staying within the Village while simultaneously following conflicting orders from multiple parties. But then a bridge happened.

It was not his bridge, nor did he order one.

However, another did. Tazuna was making this bridge, the bridge between Gato and Konoha, playing both sides all the while.

01001110 01100001 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101111

It was on this bridge, while on a purposely mislabeled mission, that Kakashi learned things. Of special note, Uchiha was not himself. This was important, as Hatake had created Sasuke in his own image. _That one_ was in a near-death-state, courtesy of senbon needles. The thing with near-death is that it becomes real-death if the needles are not removed within ten minutes.

That all said, there was banter between the teens, which lasted for a bit. On one side, there was a girl dressed as a male trying to be male, so as to not become a rape statistic. On the other side, were two people with speech issues. Uchiha had never quite relearned speech after having his tongue cut off, then reattached. The...Suit was socially isolated, and would blurt out anything to gain attention, no matter how absurd.

Something to note was that never once were state secrets given. It was written off as a fluke.

Their talks had the bonus of winding down the clock, but pride, stubbornness and basic miscommunications from speech impediments could not be stilled. Within that icy dome, a proxy expired, a reverse drag queen vomited on her first kill, and the Suit's conditioning faltered.

But then, Hatake had an epiphany as that corrosive power swept over the bridge and waters. He recalled that Kushina-dono, through a slip of speech, had also held Kyuubi. Such could and would be only entrusted to family, which meant...

Before Hatake could even think of drawing his short blade in recompense, his bones were already melting. Of his...things which looked like children, there was naught but elemental slag. He was confident, however, that Naruto would forgive.

01001110 01100001 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101111

When the villagers arrived some thirty minutes later, the only intact body they found was the blond in blaze orange clothing. Thinking him dead, exhausted and full of needles, breath very shallow, wanting to hide any evidence, he was cremated and given back to the sea, along with all the piles of ash. Of Gato and his men, there was no sign, though there were slag piles in a group towards the unfinished end of the bridge.

It came as no surprise that Tazuna lived through all of this.

That was alright though, this betrayal on multiple fronts, since Naruto had been conditioned to forgive.

01001110 01100001 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101111

Within a scant few years, given the protection felt of this betrayed whelp, Kurama reformed. Given that He was the only father-figure Naruto had ever known, His rage could not be contained.

Kurama had not been conditioned to forgive: the world burned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something which popped in my head while thinking of other plot points. Enjoy!


End file.
